Change
by Chu545
Summary: Reuploaded. Not only did they get attacked by Orochimaru but the next day they were attacked again in a different way. The sound team had broke them and left them something that will change their lives. Team 7 fic. Title may change. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters.

This idea has been in my mind but I can't find my notepad to write it down the parts I imagined yet. So, I decided to post them up for now since it could end up being deleted if I left it on my comp. It is a mess right now so this would be a very mini spoiler I guess of what to come. It's rather bad but hopefully when I find my notepad I can write it out and repost this page. For now you will have to deal with this. Its rather short as well since I only had some of the dialogue thought out. On repost dialogue may or may not change depending on how the rewritten chapter will look.

I was inspired to do a fic like this beacause of this Naruto Hentai Doujinshi I was reading. 'Ninja Dependence vol. 1'

Warnings: Genderbending, rape, and etc.

Start

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

"Orochimaru! What are you doing here!"  
>"My, my Anko. Haven't you grown."<p>

"You know when we were told of this mission. Orochimaru-san told us the Uchiha was a boy."  
>"Oi, Dosu, how about we have a little fun with them first. After all, they would be dead soon."<br>"Kin, hold down the pink haired girl so she doesn't get in our way."

"No! Stop!"  
>"Tight."<p>

End

Oh damn! I cannot believe I forgot to put this poll up! Grr!But I remember and this poll is important to the first chapter I'm going to rewrite. This isn't the repost I was going to do but when you forget, you forget.

Poll: Do you wish for Team 10(ShikaInoCho) to appear? Yes or No. If yes do you wish for it to before, after or during Sakura's 'attack'.

I'm not going to make Team Gai appear at this like in canon plus the 'attack' is something else. Vote Please! Poll ends when new chapter is reposted. 


	2. Apology

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of their characters.

I am very sorry but all my projects will now be on hiatus. I was really hoping to post and upload more chapters but unfortunately they are still incomplete. If all my paperworks falls through I'll be gone for 3 months. None of my works will be up for adoption so I really hope no one will take any of my ideas. I will not be able to upload anything because I will have no internet at all. I apologize to all those who may have alerted this story and any who might alert it later on.

**NEW INFORMATION MUST READ IF YOU READ THE MESSAGE ABOVE ALREADY BEFORE:**

Paperworks a real *bleep* sometimes just found out I might be going either tomorrow or Jan 23rd maybe the day before it so either way I'll still be on hiatus just this little extra in case I upload something later on or if there is any activity going on on my account like favorites/alerts/reviews and you might wonder "I thought she was on hiatus what is going on!" Either way when I'm gone it'll still be a three month hiatus and when I come back there might either be an alert or a note on my profile about my stories if I'll even have time to work on them. I wouldn't feel right leaving my readers in the dark about my stories sometimes or disappearing without a word.

* * *

><p>Alright I'm finally leaving tomorrow! No more mixed information of whether I'm staying or leaving. Paperworks all good and I'll be heading out. No internet. No electronics...Nothing is really changing about my stories they'll stay in hiatus until I come back in three months to work on them. hopefully while I'm away I'll find more inspiration since I still have writers block.<p> 


	3. Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto Characters

Ew! Gack! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait on the chapters/stories! Ugh! I didn't expect to be on hiatus or so busy for that long. It's bad on my part since I didn't update anything on my whereabouts. I've actually been away from home for about a couple months since January and I had no source of internet or a computer til now. I finally managed to buy myself a laptop since I ain't home anymore and can't use my home computer….. Well actually I haven't gotten internet yet. I just typed this up earlier so I wouldn't forget and I'm just rambling on and on sorry. I also can't continue on with any of the stories yet. I have to get my brother to send me my external hardrive with my files in it. But to make things somewhat short I joined a military branch and if you do some research (if you want to) you'll be able to know which branch easily I mean I was gone 3 months (key word: 3 months).


End file.
